Lydia
Lydia is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer and can be found in the Dragonscrypt. Background The daughter of Queen Lylia of Crell Monferaigne. Lydia suffered shame and disdain, as she was not the legitimate daughter of the king. To find her purpose in life, she trained hard and demonstrated great skill on the battlefield from a young age. However, her younger brother-in-law, Prince Cain, was jealous of her skills as a warrior and hired a group of thieves to kill her. Although she died at a young age, her prowess as an archer was legendary. It is said that during one battle, she was able to save an ally by disarming an enemy one hundred meters away. Lydia's father was Woltar, an alchemist from the Salerno region. Her mother eloped with him on the day of her intended wedding to the king of Crell Monferaigne. When the pair was discovered six years later, Woltar was killed, and both Lydia and Lylia were brought back to Crell Monferaigne. Unable to deal with her grief, Lylia flung herself from the castle walls a month after her return. Lydia considered this as selfishness on her mother's part and was never able to forgive her. She also came to realize that, despite her best efforts to prove her worth and make her kinsmen forget her origins, she only exacerbated their dislike for her. As a result, she has grown used to loneliness: the companionship of Silmeria and the other Einherjar was an important experience for her. Battle Lydia is an average Archer. She lacks in the physical damage and combo department, and while she does get three elemental attacks, she learns them in a disadvantageous order. She will join your party with a Composite Longbow, Supreme Garb and Leather Boots. Her initial skill is True Seeing. Attacks *'Dual Tusks' - Initial *'Stardust' - Initial *'Stony Decree' - Initial *'Wave Motion' - Level 8 *'Target Throat' - Level 16 *'Shrapnel Shatter' - Level 23 *'Rising Wisp' - Level 31 *'Binding Distortion' - Level 38 *'Flame Shot' - Level 46 *'Smashing Shot' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Aiming Wisp, Flare Blast, Poison Shot, Single Shot, Three-way Attack Magic *'Sap Guard' - Level 12 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 35 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Lydia uses the generic Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. She will say "I shall light your way to Hel!" before using it. Relic Location A bow in the Dragonscrypt, found in the third room, at the bottom of a deep drop. Lydia has a 50% chance of appearing. Atrasia is the other possible option. Lydia will say "Use my power as you like" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Lydia, she will ask "You wish to be rid of me?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "Parting is such sweet sorrow." Upon being released, Lydia will appear in a house in the upper right area of Crell Monferaigne. Unfortunately, she will never give you anything. Conversation Lydia may have a short exchange with one of two characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: her father Woltar and her mother Lylia. *'Woltar' :Woltar: Is that Lydia? You've grown, my dear. I'm sorry I did not protect you from everything that you've suffered. :Lydia: Father... *'Lylia' :Lydia: Father and I were victims of your selfishness. You just did as you pleased. I shall never, ever forgive you. :Lylia: Lydia... Etymology Lydia was the name of an ancient kingdom of Asia Minor, on the territory of modern-day Turkey http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lydia. Lydian warriors were famous for their skill in archery, which is appropriate in Lydia's case. Trivia *Lydia has the same voice actress as Atrasia, Circe, Fraudir and Rasheeka. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *When attacking, Lydia may sometimes say "I will strike the target!", a reference to her prowess as an archer. *Lydia's starting skill, True Seeing, may be another reference to her marksmanship. *Lydia and Lylia have very similar victory poses. *As all Archer in-game models, Lydia's in-game character model does not wear heels. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Lydia.jpg|Lydia's victory pose File:1129811-vps_illust08.jpg|Lydia with her parents Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female Category:Archer